


Märchen

by Cherry_Sakura05



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Sakura05/pseuds/Cherry_Sakura05
Summary: Chapter 10: Romeo Beauty - Juliet Beast. Märchen's comeback! Slash-Straight-slight Yuri. Parody dongeng yang dipentaskan oleh para tokoh SNK.





	Märchen

**Author's Note:**

> Halo semua, saya Cherry-Sakura05! Saya hijrah dari FFN kemari, sebenarnya sudah lama saya buat akun ini tapi ga enak juga dibiarkan berdebu terus-menerus. Masalahnya saya ga tau mau ngisi apaan wkwkw jadilah saya memindahkan arsip fanfic saya dari FFN ke sini. Walau yaaaa arsip fanfic yang bisa dibilang udah jadi fosil wakakaka 
> 
> Di summary saya menulis chapter 10, sementara yang saya post di sini baru chapter 1. Yang sabar ya, saya post satu-satu. Tbh, ga yakin juga masih ada yang mau baca artefak (?) begini wkwkwk
> 
> Eh ya sungkeman dulu karena saya penghuni yang baru muncul di sini (?) *potong tumpeng*

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Snow White I**

**Disclaimer: SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Title: Märchen Snow White**

**Genre: Humor/Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Written by: Cherry-Sakura05**

..

_Enjoy it._

..

.

.

.

.

Hari ini halaman markas  _Scouting Legion_  ramai dipenuhi prajurit yang wara-wiri dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Apa pasal? Oh, ternyata mereka berkumpul untuk mendengar suatu pengumuman dari Irvin Smith. Eren dkk menunggu sambil asyik ngerumpi dan bercanda satu sama lain.

"Connie, kalau rambutmu tidak tumbuh juga, tidak ada gadis yang akan menyukaimu, lho," Sasha menepuk-nepuk kepala botak Connie sambil sesekali menggigit kentang rebus dengan nikmat.

"Berisik, kau, Gadis Kentang!" dan yang lainnya menyambut dengan tawa keras dari mulut mereka.

"Mikasa,"

Mikasa menoleh kepada orang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya datar pada Jean yang terlihat memainkan jemari tangannya gugup dan wajah yang memerah. "Umm, bagaimana kalau siang nanti kita makan bersama?"

"Maaf, aku makan bersama Eren dan Armin," tolak Mikasa tanpa sedikitpun mengubah nada suara dan ekspresi wajahnya. Jean menatap Mikasa kecewa, dan melirik sinis ke arah Eren yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Jean kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Annie.

"Annie─"

"Tidak."

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa,"

"Aku tidak mau makan siang denganmu." Kata Annie sambil berlalu pergi. Ah, sekali lagi Jean harus kecewa mendengar penolakan si wanita pirang berhati singa setelah penolakan Mikasa, gadis bersurai hitam menyilaukan yang sudah lama ia taksir. Tak lama, perhatian Jean teralih lagi.

"Christa─"

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan dengan kasar mencengkeram bajunya. "Dia  _milikku_ , bung," sorot mata Ymir mengisyaratkan bahwa sebuah pukulan akan mampir ke wajah Jean jika ia berani macam-macam pada Christa. Di belakang Ymir, Reiner melempar tatapan  _deathglare_  yang tak kalah seramnya, seolah ingin mengatakan hal yang sama dengan Ymir.

_Gulp_. Jean menelan ludah.

Aduh, kenapa semua orang sensitif sekali padanya hari ini?

.

.

.

"─Komandan Irvin telah tiba!"

Seluruh prajurit langsung berhamburan dan berdiri tegap di posisi masing-masing.

Irvin dengan gagah berdiri dalam posisi istirahat di tempat sebelum akhirnya ia menerima mikrofon dari Hanji.

**Tuk Tuk Tuk**

Irvin mengetukkan jarinya sebentar ke mulut mikrofon untuk mengetesnya. Ia mengambil nafas sejenak. "Pengumuman! Untuk semua anggota  _Scouting Legion_ , kalian bisa lihat ke sebelah kanan kalian," Irvin menunjuk ke salah satu sisi, di mana Keith Shadis dan Mike yang tengah membawa beberapa kardus besar penuh amplop. Sekilas para prajurit yang ada di sana mengira mereka akan mendapat THR─ _ups, maaf, salah fokus._

Sempat jeda beberapa menit karena Shadis dan Mike sibuk membagikan amplop ke masing-masing prajurit yang berbaris.

"─masing-masing kalian ambillah satu amplop. Jangan dibuka sebelum ada perintah dariku. Barangsiapa yang mendapat kartu merah di dalam amplopnya, buka stiker merah dan bacalah peran kalian. Kemudian majulah ke depan, dan serahkan kartu kalian kepada Rico," instruksi Irvin membuat dahi semua orang yang ada di sana mengerut keheranan.

"Siap? Buka amplop kalian!"

**SRET SRET SRET**

Suara amplop yang disobek menggema di udara.

"..."

"Eren dapat kartu meraaah!" tunjuk Reiner heboh.

"Ah, aku juga!" Jean mengacungkan kartu merahnya.

"Aku juga!"

"Sama!"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rivaille?" Hanji memegang sepucuk kartu merah dengan senang.

"..." dengan perlahan, Rivaille mengeluarkan isi amplopnya.  _Ah, kartu merah_.

"Ooooh! Kau juga dapat!" Hanji melonjak kegirangan sementara Rivaille mau tak mau mendecih pelan ke arah gadis berkacamata pecinta titan tersebut.

"Sudah kalian buka? Sekarang lepas stikernya!" perintah Irvin lagi.

**SRET**

"...?"

Orang-orang yang membuka stiker pada kartu dan melihat isinya, terdiam bingung. Apa maksud sang Komandan?

"Dan inilah pemeran drama kita yang berjudul,  **Snow White**!" Irvin bersorak bahagia, seolah ia berhasil memenangkan undian satu milyar.

...

_Apa?_

"APAAAAAAA?!" pernyataan Irvin barusan sukses membuat seisi markas berteriak tidak serempak karena kinerja impuls otak yang berbeda.

"Ya, dalam rangka ulang tahun negeri ini dan  _Scouting Legion_  yang ke-104, diadakan pementasan drama berjudul Snow White," ujar Irvin wibawa. "Aku belum bilang, ya?"

Kalimat polos yang terlontar dari mulut Irvin sontak mendapat sorakan  _'boo'_  dari para prajuritnya sendiri.

"APA-APAAN ITU?!" sergah Connie. Di tangannya ada sepucuk kartu merah. Dan isinya sungguh membuat Connie tidak merasa senang.

"Baiklah, siapapun yang mendapat kartu merah, silahkan maju ke depan dan berikan kartu kalian pada Rico," bersamaan dengan instruksi Irvin, turut dipampangkan pula layar tancap besar yang tersambung dengan komputer Rico.

"HIIIIIIIII?!"

"A-aku tidak mau," Eren gemetar, dan berusaha memisahkan diri dari kerumunan. Bajunya segera ditarik kasar oleh Annie.

"Jangan kabur, kau," wajah Annie hanya terpisah udara beberapa senti dari wajah Eren, Tapi tatapan membunuh Annie kelihatannya cukup untuk membuat mental Eren kicep.

"INILAH DIA, PEMERAN RATU JAHAT, JEAN KIRSCHTEIIIN!"

Suara Hanji menggelegar membacakan  _casting_  tokoh drama fenomenal Snow White. Tampak Jean yang malu sangat menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Irvin, mencegah agar dirinya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian publik.

**Bad Queen: Jean Kirschtein**

Nama Jean berikut tokoh yang diperankannya muncul di layar.

"BERIKUTNYA!" Hanji membaca sejenak  _cue card_  di tangannya. "PEMERAN PEMBURU, CHRISTA LENZ!" serentak  _trainee squad_  pria angkatan 104 bertepuk tangan meriah karena sebagian besar di dominasi pengagum berat Christa. Yang bersangkutan hanya menunduk malu-malu sementara sahabatnya yang tomboy menepuk-nepuk bahunya bangga.

**Hunter: Christa Lenz**

**Narator: Petra Ral**

**Nenek penjual Apel: Auruo Bossard**

"Penghinaan besar!" teriak Auruo yang tidak terima, dan tentu saja tidak digubris oleh siapapun.

"Sekarang giliran pemeran 7 kurcaci! Dimulai dari saya sendiri, tokoh Doc!" Hanji menyerahkan kartunya, disusul beberapa pemeran kurcaci─yang ketiban sial─harus berpartisipasi dalam  _event_  ini.

**Seven Dwarfs:**

**-Doc: Hanji Zoe**

**-Happy: Sasha Brauss**

**-Sneezy: Connie Springer**

**-Sleepy: Annie Leonhardt**

**-Dopey: Marco Bodt**

**-Bashful: Armin Arlelt**

"A-ANNIE?!" Reiner menunjuk layar dengan mulut menganga, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bertholdt nampak membelakangi Reiner, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Tapi dari bahunya yang bergetar hebat, bisa ditebak ia sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Sepertinya kurang satu," gumam Armin dalam hati, memperhatikan nama-nama peran kurcaci tersebut.

Namun tak lama─

**-Grumpy: Rivaille**

...

Pecahlah tawa seisi markas saat membaca tulisan yang terpampang di layar. Siapa yang tidak kenal Rivaille?  _Corporal_  bertubuh mungil setinggi 160cm dan prajurit terkuat di seluruh brigade itu kini telah menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menyangka ksatria berwajah datar tersebut kebagian peran kurcaci. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hanji ngakak sampai meneteskan air mata saking gelinya. Hanji mungkin akan betah bergulingan di lantai kalau saja Rivaille tidak mengambil ancang-ancang menendang perutnya.

"Erm, baiklah─pfft─kita lanjutkan─pfft─PEMERAN PANGERAN ADALAH─"

**Prince: Mikasa Ackerman**

"Mi─mikasa?!" Eren  _shock_ , tapi Mikasa sendiri hanya memasang ekspresi biasa saja.

"Hei, Eren, kau belum memberi kartumu!" teriak Thomas mengingatkan.

"A-aku tidak usah saja," tolak Eren gugup.

"Oh, ayolah, kenapa malu begitu?" Reiner melingkarkan lengannya di leher Eren. "Eh, atau mungkin jangan-jangan kau..." pandangan Reiner menyelidik ke arah Eren.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Ini memalukan!"

"Eren! Kartumu!" paksa rekan-rekannya sesama  _trainee squad._

Eren menggeleng kuat-kuat. "TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU! TID─tunggu, Mikasa!"

Terlambat. Kartu milik Eren yang telah direbut Mikasa, telah sampai ke tangan Hanji.

**Snow White: Eren Jaeger**

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Eren menjambak rambutnya frustasi─hampir ingin menangis.

"Horeee!  _Congrats_ , ya!" sorak rekan-rekannya gembira─sekaligus tidak berperasaan.

Irvin mengambil alih mikrofon. "Penentuan tokoh-tokoh drama Snow White selesai sampai di sini. Berusahalah memerankan peran kalian sebaik mungkin. Jangan sampai kalian tampil memalukan. Dan kalian akan dipandu oleh Petra Ral yang menjadi narator," yang disebut namanya, membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum ramah.

Sebuah tangan teracung ke atas. "Dimana panggung pertunjukannya,  _sir_?" tanya Hannah.

"Di hutan,"

"HAAAAAAAAH?!" semua aktor─kecuali yang memang dari sananya datar─melongo seketika. Entah sudah berapa kali  _image_ mereka dikacaukan oleh sang Komandan.

"Tapi tenang saja, dipastikan bebas dari titan kok," Irvin tersenyum sumringah, tidak menyadari wajah-wajah bawahannya yang menggelap.

" **TERKUTUKLAH. KAU. IRVIN**." rutuk Rivaille di dalam hati.

"Ahahaha," Eren tertawa gugup.

Kelihatannya masih banyak kejutan yang disiapkan Irvin Smith untuk anak buahnya yang beruntung tersebut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.


End file.
